To Make Matters Worse
by monaTreese
Summary: An Annalise x Soraya x Tegan fanfic.


**Author's Note: This story is based on _How to Get Away With Murder_ Characters, Soraya x Annalise x Tegan. Since there are not many fics for them, I decided to write this one. This particular chapter is based off of season 4 episode 4: Was She Ever Good at Her Job? So there will be some spoilers. **

***Please forgive any errors and enjoy***

 _Tegan: It's against C &G policy to take on co-council without betting on them._

 _Soraya: I betted her._

 _Tegan: Okay, but-_

 _Annalise: They're here._

 _Soraya: You really wanna sacrifice Middleton's business over this?_

* * *

"Tegan, will you please stop pacing back and forth? You're making me nervous." Soraya was seated on a love seat in Tegan's $4.7 million dollar home. She put the glass of water up to her lips and took a sip. "As if I don't already have a lot to worry about with this case."

"Oh, so is that why you hired her? Because you're worried?" Tegan's voice was calm as she stopped in her tracks and looked down at the woman. "You think I'm not capable of doing my job?"

Soraya sighed softly. "That's not what I said."

"Then why go behind my back Soraya?"

Soraya frowned and placed the glass on the table before her. "First off, let's get this straight." She sat up. "This isn't about you, okay?"

"I know it-"

"Let me finish!" Soraya interrupted. "This isn't about you nor is this about me. This is about my children. I hired you because I know you can handle this but I also do not think my hiring Annalise was a bad idea. I know her." She paused, glaring up at the woman. "Why are you laughing?"

"She sent the case email to Barry Lewiston, yet you still don't think your hiring her was a bad idea." Tegan laughed some more before looking down at the marbled floor.

"It was a mistake."

"How do you know? Oh right, because she told you it was?"

"And because I know Annalise. Okay? She wouldn't do something like this on purpose."

"Oh really? Isn't Annalise the same person who had you coming to my house to bitch after a long day at work? She's the exact same person who you said made you want to take a drink because all she did was fight with you on that campus." She chuckled. "But you _know_ her."

"That was when I was working with the ADA because _someone_ had become to busy with attempting to build her own practice to even take my case. So don't come at me like that."

The room became quiet. Tegan clenched her teeth together. Soraya placed a hand on her forehead.

"You like her." Tegan suddenly broke the silence.

Soraya shook her head and rolled her eyes at the comment. "What part of _this is not about us_ did you not understand?"

"Believe me when I say, I heard you when you said it the first five times." Tegan replied. "But really, you fought me so hard on this Soraya, you're _still_ fighting me. And before you even say it again-" She held up a hand. "This isn't just about Nico and Grace."

"Do really think I hired Annalise because I _like_ her? Listen to yourself right now! What do you think I'm going to do? Flirt with her right in your face?"

"I don't know what you're going to do, Soraya? It's not like you weren't sleeping with me before this whole divorce matter even came into play."

Soraya opened her mouth as if to say something but no words came out.

"I-I'm sorry." Tegan cussed softly. "I didn't mean that."

"It's fine." Soraya was already preparing to leave. She retrieved her coat from the arm of the couch and stood up.

"Soraya.." Tegan's voice was soft as she quickly made her way over to the woman. "That came out wrong, really." She attempted to take the coat away."

"Stop." Soraya pulled the coat from Tegan. "You said exactly what you said, and you meant it. How do I know? Because it isn't the first time you've said it. I let it slide the last time."

Tegan wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. "Soraya-"

"Tegan, no." Soraya softly pleaded while attempting to pry the other woman away. "Let me go!"

* * *

Annalise stood in front of the mirror, looking over today's ootd. Regardless of how many times she changed her shoes or the color of her coat or blazer, she could not stand to look at the woman who was staring back at her right now.

Because of her on stupid mistake, her client Soraya Hargrove was in jeopardy of losing her job and her children. How could she have been so careless as to send the email to the wrong Barry? It was the question that had not allowed her to gain much sleep last night.

An email came through on her laptop and she quickly went to view it. It was from Issac Roa, and the exact email he'd sent to the disciplinary board about Annalise's one month progress. She read over it:

 _My patient Annalise Keating has passed all random substance abuse test, maintained her sobriety, and continues to meet the conditions of her court-mandated therapy. As long as she maintains these practices, I recommend that she continue to be allowed to practice._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Issac Roa_

 _Doctor of Psychology_

 _Licensed Alcohol and Drug Abuse Counselor_

And just like that she knew what needed to be done. She remembered how Raul had claimed emotional distress during their last meeting. She wondered if _his_ therapist notes could prove such emotional distress since it must have been recorded at some point.

She did not know why she was so worried about someone who had betrayed her in the past. But something in her was willing to do everything and anything to see to it that Soraya was granted what she rightfully deserved.

Standing up from her place at the desk, she quickly grabbed her coat before heading towards the door.

"Caplan and Gold, here I come." She spoke lowly as she locked the door behind her.

* * *

We've come to a decision about your offer." The three women, plus Michaela were back at the firm and all seated across from Raul and his lawyer.

Soraya smirked slyly across the table at her soon to be ex husband as his lawyer made a remark about the client walking away with six million dollars.

"He'd be lucky to be walking out of here with his balls."

Soraya had to stop herself from looking over at Annalise who was mumbling softly.

Tegan started by introducing the two men with the infedelity clause, encouraging them to re-familiarize themselves with the act. And Annalise wasted no time refreshing Raul's memory of having met with Hsu, their money manager.

Then just as they had all expected, Raul retaliated with the fact that Warren Hsu was indeed their money manager.

For the first time in a long time, Soraya felt good. She felt confident. Here she was sitting in the middle of two of the most powerful women she'd ever known and they were both _on her side_. It made her feel just as powerful. It made her feel hopeful. And lastly, it turned her on.

Even though she and Tegan had fought less than forty eight hours ago, right now she could not deny the strong urge to satisfy the woman sitting to the left of her. And the urge came just as strong for Annalise each time she opened her mouth to spew intelligence across the table.

Before the debate could go on any longer Raul was throwing in the towel, agreeing to joint custody and the original $1 million in order that he may properly care for Nico and Grace when they were alone with him.

* * *

Shortly after their big win, Soraya's phone began to ring.

She looked at the name: _Barry Lewiston_.

She thought about ignoring the call to not have to hear that she had been released from her job as university president. She watched as Michaela and Tegan filed out of the office before finally answering the call.

"Soraya Hargrove." She spoke into the receiver.

All was silent as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone.

She sighed softly. "Thank you, Barry. No, I completely understand. And you do not have _anything_ to worry about. Thank you again."

She hung up the phone and walked towards Annalise who was still preparing to leave - perhaps purposely packing slowly, merely waiting for a thank you.

"That was Barry Lewiston." Soraya spoke. "He's gonna pretend he never saw the email."

Annalise smirked but did not respond.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with that?"

"I told him to keep his mouth shut or I'd dredge up my lawsuit against university for breach of contract."

There were so many things Soraya wanted to do to, with, and for Annalise in this moment but she knew to keep things professional. After all, Teagan was only on the other side of the glass doors.

"Can I write you a check right now?" She asked, giving the woman a quick look of appreciation and admiration all in one.

"I'll email you the bill." Annalise answered jokingly although she was serious.

Soraya dropped her head like a school girl with a crush. She could only think about the last time someone had made her feel this way. It used to be Tegan who gave her butterflies every time she looked her way. Never Raul. And now, despite their past, there was something about the mere presence of Annalise that could send Soraya off of her feet. She enjoyed the feeling. She wanted more of it.

"Annalise?" She called out before her brain could even comprehend what she was doing.

Annalise turned around and she immediately became nervous, but she would not let it be known.

"Call me if you ever want to go to an AA meeting." She spoke softly. It was her way of asking Annalise out on a date without the woman thinking anything more of it. AA was her way of staying close to Annalise since she would no longer be fortunate enough to see her around campus, or to peer down at her as she taught her classes, acting as if she were simply doing her duties as the university's president.

"The bar sounds like more fun." Annalise responded simply with a small smirk, and the butterflies flew right up to Soraya's heart and lingered there as she watched the woman exit the room.

* * *

Tegan rushed to the door, tying her blue silk robe tightly around her frame as a hard knock came again.

"I said here I come!" She roughly snatched the door open.

"Oh, hey." She looked directly at Soraya who was snugly wrapped up although the temperature was not very low.

"You gonna stand there with your hands in your coat pockets or you gonna come inside?" She stepped aside to allow the woman into the warmth of her home.

Soraya was quiet as she stepped into the house. Once inside, she leaned up against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Tegan closed the door and took a step towards the woman whose head was down. She placed a finger underneath her chin and repositioned her head. "Why are you crying?"

"Nico and Grace are with Raul right now." She sniffed softly.

"Okay?" Tegan coaxed.

"They're coming home to me tomorrow and to be honest, I don't know if I'm ready." She slouched sadly. "I just keep thinking that they must hate me for what I've put them through."

"Hey, hey." Tegan took the woman in her arms, pulling her close as she continued to sob. "Stop that." She lifted Soraya's head again, "They do not hate you. They may be pissed off at you, and they have every right to be, but they do not hate you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you have been fighting _so_ _hard_."

"That doesn't mean they don't get to hate me." She stepped out of Tegan's embrace.

"You're right. It doesn't. But I know you, Soraya. And I know that you are going to do everything you can to gain their trust. Am I right?"

"Yes, but-"

" _And_ to never lose it again?"

Soraya lowered her head and Tegan ducked her head to meet her eyes. "Right?"

Soraya laughed softly at the woman's actions.

"Yes, but-"

"There are no 'buts' mami." Tegan cupped her face. "People make mistakes. And it doesn't matter how long it takes to fix this one or how hard it is, you will fight for them because they are your children. It's going to take time, tears, and a whole lot of anger. But in the end, they are going to love you more than anything for not giving up on them. You hear me?"

Soraya nodded.

"I can't hear you." Tegan smirked.

"I hear you." Soraya laughed while cleaning her tear stained face.

"Good. Now come inside. We can watch bad movies until you get tired and leave me home alone." Tegan started away but Soraya grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her.

"Thank you."

Tegan smiled softly at her and simply kissed her lips in response.

* * *

"Nico, ven a mí ahora!" Soraya called up the stairs of her home to her twelve year old son for the fifth time.

"He's not going to come down." Grace, who was seated at the kitchen table, spoke up. "Daddy told him he doesn't have to listen to you anymore."

Soraya surrendered and made her way over to her eight year old daughter. "Did Nico tell you that?"

"No." Grace shook her head. "I heard daddy tell him that." The girl stuffed a piece of waffle into her mouth. "He said Nico is practically a man now."

"Don't talk with your mouth full baby." Soraya said before kissing the girl on the forehead. "Finish up your breakfast and then brush your teeth so I can take you two to school, okay?"

"Sí mommy."

Climbing up the stairs, Soraya made it to Nico's room. The door was closed so she attempted to open it.

"Nico, its mommy. Baby, open the door."

-Silence-

"Nico, please. I have to get you and your sister to school. And I don't want to be late for work."

-silence-

"Nico, abre la puerta!"

"I'm not going to school!" Nico's voice came loud and strong from the other end of the door.

Soraya paced the floor before stopping in front of the bedroom door again. "If you do not open this door, I swear to you that you better not eat, drink or even use the _bathroom_ in this house!" She waited for a response. Nothing. "Better yet, I know what I should do. I'll call the police and have them to come kick it down and take you with them. How would you like to spend a day in jail instead of eight hours at school?"

She could hear movement on the other side of the door before the door was swung open.

"I'm not scared to go to jail." Nico looked up at her before walking away. "Besides, I'm sure jail can't be any worse than what I'm experiencing right now."

Soraya looked around at the mess that was her son's room. "Nico, why is your room such a wreck?"

Nico shrugged. "I was upset."

"You threw all of this stuff?"

Nico shrugged again.

 _How had she not heard this as it was taking place?_

"Is this the attitude you're going to have when you're here with me?"

"You don't care."

"I do care, Nico!" Soraya yelled. "I care that my own son is treating me like a stranger!"

"That's how you feel to me now!" Nico yelled, too in response. "Ever since you and dad started going through your divorce, it's like Grace and I no longer matter. You two are always so focused on yourself and destroying the other person!"

"Baby," She walked over to him and kneeled before him. She studied his face. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I tried. Me and Grace both. But you guys didn't listen. Besides, it's hard to tell you anything when the only thing Dad attempts to do is make me to hate you." Nico was crying hard now.

Soraya pulled him to her, tightly hugging his small frame.

Nico looked up at her with a wet face. "I don't hate you. I can't hate you. I saw what he did to you."

Her heart ached at his response as tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Shhh.." She rubbed her hand through his thick curls. "No llores bebé. Lo siento. Te quiero."

 **Did you like it or did you love it? This chapter is a bit short because I want to see if it will get any views/feedback. So read, comment and share. Let me know what you think and where you would like to see this fic go in the near future. Thank you. Until next time. :)**


End file.
